


Be Okay

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dresses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, KaraMel, Kissing, Loss, Love, Reunions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: Everyone's world just kept spinning, everyone's journey to happiness just went on, but not hers: her world stopped 6 months ago, when the love of her life left.





	Be Okay

Her world stopped 6 months ago. 

Then it started spinning again, at a much slower pace, so slow it ached her heart. It was so slow, sometimes it didn’t feel like it was moving, and she relived that day again and again. Every night, she hoped she would fall asleep immediately without dreaming of him: on the other hand, she craved his presence so much she would’ve given everything she had to see him in her dreams, to hold him, to touch him, to talk to him again. 

  
It’s not like everyone else’s world stopped.

Like for Alex.

  
Alex proposed to Maggie on the same night Kara’s world stopped: she was obviously over the moon for her sister’s engagement, but how could she really celebrate Alex finding the love of her life if she had just lost hers? 

  
Selfish- Kara knew that, so she kept quiet. 

  
Kara has been okay for 6 months. Kara was okay. That’s how she replied to her dear ones, whenever they showed their concern over her. She never stepped into the alien bar again, unless Supergirl had to save someone there; she was doing great at CatCo, she still butted heads with Snapper but, everything was great. Most of the days. Some days. 

But she was Supergirl, right? She doesn’t bend or break. She had to be okay. Supergirl saved the world, everyone loved Supergirl, everyone praised Supergirl for saving National City from the Daxamite invasion, but Kara couldn’t stand hearing that word. 

  
But she had to be okay, because she was Supergirl, and as a superhero, she must’ve been strong and never break. Then why did everyone around Kara treated her like she was about to crumble? 

She hid the tears in her eyes with a laugh, she muffled the horrendous feelings she felt with a smile. She had to be okay, because if she wasn’t, it would’ve affected everyone else. And Alex.. she couldn’t ruin Alex’s mood, she was the happiest she’d ever been, Kara could easily see that, she loved her sister too much to make a bad move and ruin everything, so she calculated her actions: the time for smiles, for jokes, silly stories, it was pretty believable. Kara didn’t know how long that farce would’ve lasted but… she would’ve kept it up until she couldn't. 

  
“Do you like this dress, Maid of Honour?”

  
“I love it!”

  
“You said it for every dress you’ve tried on, c'mon.. what’s your favourite?”

  
“Alex, I’m serious, I like them all! Which one do you prefer?”

  
“Kara, you’re nerve wracking. Pick one.” 

  
“The blue one.” She sighed, she just wanted that wedding madness to be over. 

  
“Great! It would’ve been a mess if you didn’t pick up a dress three days before the ceremony.”

  
“Ha-ha.”

  
Alex’s phone rang twice before she picked it up. 

  
“J'onn, I’m paying for Kara’s dress, can we tal– uhm, what? Emer- are you sure? Okay, I’m on my way.”

  
“Is everything okay? Do they need us at work?”

  
“No, no, it’s a minor thing, I can handle it.” Alex handed her credit card to the brunette woman and gave the shopping bag to her sister, before running away. 

 

* * *

 

The big day had arrived, the ceremony was very intimate, less than 20 people were in attendance, mostly colleagues of the two women. Maggie wore a suit, with a dark blue tie, her eyes lit up as soon as Alex entered the room, Kara could sense the love the two soon-to-be wives shared with just one look; Alex deserved all the love in the world and Maggie’s love was pretty close to that amount. 

During the vows, sobs could be heard all over the place; it wasn’t a easy road for them, Kara remembered how she stood by Alex’s side in what was probably the hardest period of her life, figuring herself out. Yet she got the happiest of endings. 

  
Kara couldn’t help but wonder if she’d ever find hers. She surely felt the happiest in the months she shared with him, she thought it was ridiculous how much a single person could have had such a great impact on her life, he changed everything, he turned her world upside down, he made her see things she had never seen before, he made her feel things she had never felt before, and she thought she wouldn’t ever feel such things until he literally fell into her life. 

Kara had dreamed about finding that kind of love that makes you wanna laugh, cry, yell, jump, lie down, and she did find it. But she had lost it too. 

Before she realised it, he was gone. But she had to be okay, she tried to suppress every thought of him, she could barely mention his name. 

  
“It will get better.” She heard that sentence so many times, she almost believed it and repeated it to herself to get through the hardest days: that day was one of the hardest, undoubtedly. 

  
Kara threw herself over the food, avoiding long conversations, trying to ignore the sappy songs the band was playing. Alex used to hate that music, yet, look at her, she was smiling so big, with tears of joy filling her eyes, swinging with her lover in her arms. Love could really change people, being in love, giving love, taking love, ripping love.. that was her in this case. 

  
Kara’s love arrived so suddenly and unexpectedly, and it was ripped away in the same way. What she felt for him was so profound, she laughed at the idea of feeling anything slightly close to that for somebody else; what they shared was an unbreakable bond, and now that they were apart, she felt a thread pulling her to him, but she couldn’t move, she feared that that tie could’ve been broken. What if he never came back? 

  
That question creeped in the back of her mind, like a monster under a child’s bed, she knew it was there, but she couldn’t fight it. Having superpowers is pointless when your own mind is your biggest weakness, she thought. 

 

“Alex, my beautiful sister-” Kara stood up with a glass in her hand “-and Maggie, you amazing woman, I’m so glad that you two found each other. Maggie, you make my sister the happiest person on Earth, and I’m eternally grateful to you for that, and I know how you would do anything to protect her, literally. I don’t– I know love is hard, finding love is hard, being together is hard, balancing that with a job that puts you in danger everyday is hard. But you kept fighting for it, that’s the most important part.. you never let each other go.. and you made it.. to your happy ending. In a world full of sadness and negativity, you give me hope. You showed me that no matter how many–how many obstacles you will go through, you will overcome them, because you’ll stay at each other’s side. R-ride or die, right? I’m thankful for having you in my life. I love you.”

  
At this point Kara went to hug the two women, her tears falling on their shoulders. She had reached her breaking point. 

  
She wasn’t okay. She wasn’t okay. 

  
“I’m proud of you, Kara. I love you.” The older sister held the younger like in one of those nights, when she first arrived on Earth, she had recurring nightmares and she felt alone and.. lost. 

 

Kara felt an electric shock, going through her bones and skin: there was a shift in the air, she thought it could’ve been the sense of peace coming after releasing all the emotions she had bottled up for months, but something in the atmosphere had changed. She closed her eyelids, but she felt her sister turning around, pulling away. 

  
“Kara..”

  
She heard that voice. His voice. 

  
Her eyes opened quickly, making sure that it was a mirage but.. she saw him. Standing in front of her. 

  
Everyone was staring in his direction, so it probably wasn’t an hallucination. She stepped closer to his silhouette, slowly and carefully, almost afraid that a wrong move would’ve made him disappear.

  
He didn’t move, he was just looking at her with expectancy, she hadn’t reacted. She recognised those eyes and she touched his face. “Mon-El?” Kara hadn’t pronounced those two syllables out loud for so long, her lips felt a weird sensation. 

  
His palm touched hers on his cheek, her knees felt weak; “H-how?” 

  
He gave her a weak smile and she didn’t even let him reply. She just sobbed into his strong arms, burying her face in his neck. Her necklace was still there. Kara knew there was a bunch of (confused) people around them, but she couldn’t care at all. Mon-El was back with her. She was okay. She was more than okay.

  
“Please, tell me I’m not dreaming.” Kara whispered through the tears. “Because I feel your arms around me.” She chuckled bitterly, thinking about the dreams she had about him. 

  
“This isn’t a dream.” He cupped her face smiling, resting his forehead on hers like always. 

  
Somebody started clapping and she hated it: but at least it made it real, Mon-El was with them. 

  
Kara grabbed his hand and led him out of everyone’s sight, still in complete shock, with tears streaming down her face. 

  
“How did this happen? The lead in the atmosphere.. are you okay?”

  
Every question was followed by a touch, just to be sure, again, he was really there.

  
“I am okay. Well, when I went away.. I got into a portal that got me to the 31st century. A group of heroes helped me find a cure to get back to you, and in the meantime.. I became the hero you thought I could be. I helped them saving the world multiple times, I’ve been called a hero multiple times, but you were my inspiration behind all of that. You were in my heart the whole time, and you helped me get through my weakest times. I know it’s been 6 months for you.. But it’s been almost 2 years for me. Yet.. nothing changed.” He touched her blonde hair, while she processed all the information she got in such a short time. 

“So, you aren’t allergic to lead anymore?”

  
“Nope.” He took a deep breath

.  
Kara threw herself in his arms and Mon-El picked her up to spin her around. “When did you arrive, though?”

  
He scratched his chin, “3 days ago, but I didn’t want to go to you immediately.. I didn’t know if you moved on, and..”

  
“Mon-El.. how could I move on? I love you. Even if now I’m mad at you for hiding for three damn days? Where did you go?” She playfully hit his arm, but her eyebrows shot up.

  
“I went to the DEO first, praying that you wouldn’t have been there, but I found out that you were out shopping for the wedding. I can’t even lie, I almost thought that you were the bride. I felt so relieved when J'onn told me that Alex was getting married, I’m so so happy for them..” He chuckled lightheartedly. “I explained that I didn’t want to see you right away, he called Alex, and we set up a plan.. I stayed at Winn’s place. And here I am.”

  
“Wow. This is.. unbelievable. These months.. were hard. It was like I was surrounded by a wall of glass, I could see everyone’s joy but I couldn’t take part in it. I can’t even comprehend how you could do this for almost 2 years.”  
  
“I had hope, you taught me to be hopeful. I knew that everything would’ve been alright.”

  
“I hated this sentence for all these months, who would’ve thought that they were right, after all?” Kara smiled, truly, her lover mirrored her expression.

“Kara..” Their fingers intertwined on her flowy dress.

  
“Mon-El?”

  
“I really need to do something.” His voice lowered, Kara felt shivers. 

  
“What?”

  
“I really need to kiss you, or I’ll go crazy. May I?”

  
Kara cupped his face and simply replied with her lips on his, it tasted like the oxygen she felt missing in her lungs, it tasted like happiness. It tasted like a happy ending, or better, a brand new happy beginning.

  
“I love you so much.”

  
“I love you even more.”

  
“It’s good to say it when neither of us are crying.”

  
“It feels really good.” Kara laughed and hid her face in the crook of his neck, she missed being this carefree and.. happy: like that Dopey grin, butterflies in her stomach happy.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> [An older work that was originally posted on Tumblr]
> 
> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
